1. Field of the Invention
This subject invention generally relates to a communication interface, and more particularly relates to an electric vehicle communication interface that will allow for communication between the electric vehicle and a user via either a user interface or networks connected to the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The communication to and from internal combustion engine vehicles has been known for years. These internal combustion vehicles include systems that use GPS and/or satellite technology to guide vehicles and send information regarding possible vehicle crashes to a remote location for contacting emergency services and the like. Many modern day vehicles also have internal local area wireless networks, such that cell phones may be used in a hands free by the vehicle user. Many of these other systems rely on cellular communication devices and/or satellite devices to communicate from the vehicle to an external service center or from the vehicle to existing cellular networks or hard line telephones.
However, there is a need in the art for a communication interface for an all electric vehicle (EV) or plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), wherein the vehicle operates solely on battery power and does not use an internal combustion engine alone or in combination with a battery to form a hybrid system. Therefore, a communication interface system for a complete plug in electric vehicle that relies exclusively on battery power to propel the vehicle is needed. There also is a need in the art for a communication interface for an electric vehicle or PHEV that will be able to control remotely the charging of the battery and the discharging of the battery to an electric grid if need be. There also is a need in the art for a communication interface for an electric vehicle or PHEV that will notify the user of any potential problems during the charging of the vehicle and potential problems throughout the vehicle environment that will hinder the performance of the battery and hence, the ability of the electric vehicle to travel a predetermined distance of miles. There also is the need in the art for a communication interface for an all electric vehicle wherein the manufacturer of the electric vehicle can contact the user of the vehicle if battery problems arise and if routine maintenance is needed to ensure proper functioning of the systems within the electric vehicle.